Vegeta and Goku's Drinking Competition
by elithemoon
Summary: Vegeta challenges Goku to a drinking competition...but how will the booze effect their judgments? GokuXVegeta


"Cheers!" Bulma said as she passed Vegeta and Goku a glass of red wine.

Goku took a small sip and almost chocked as he yelled, "yuck! This is gross!" Vegeta, saying nothing as usual, finished his glass of wine in one long sip. "Wow, Vegeta your taste buds must be made of steel that wine was worse than some of ChiChi's cooking," Goku said laughing.

Recently ChiChi had only been cooking "super" healthy food for Gohan. "To boost brain power for homework," she always said when Goku made a fuss about eating the healthy food.

Vegeta looked at Kakarots smiling face and thought about how he wanted to leave this place so he could continue his training. He was very upset that Bulma had insisted he come to this party. It was a welcoming back party for Kakarot since he had been gone for over a year to train against the upcoming threat of the powerful androids. What a waste of time Vegeta thought to himself. Maybe I can humiliate Kakarot by getting him drunk so I can fight him and see how well he does when he can barely stand. Smiling Vegeta now had a plan of action. He grabbed a glass of wine off of the dining room table and chugged it down in seconds.

Goku was carefully watching Vegeta and saw a competition forming. He also grabbed a glass of wine. He hesitated at first, remembering how gross the wine had tasted the first time he tried it, but didn't want to lose to Vegeta so he finished it in one gulp. Gagging a bit he looked at Vegeta and smiled, and for once Vegeta actually smiled back. Vegeta knew that Kakarot could not keep up with him and continued to grab glass after glass of wine, after a few minutes both Goku and Vegeta had consumed around 30 glasses. Vegeta's face was now a rosy pink color and Goku looked like he could barely stand. Laughing Vegeta said, "Looks like I win this time Kakarot."

Vegeta, not realizing how much he had drank, was stumbling all the way to the door. Vegeta was about to leave the room when he tripped over a small coffee table. Falling flat on his face he realized that he couldn't get up. Curse that Kakarot Vegeta thought feeling very frustrated with his useless body. Goku stumbled over to where Vegeta lay, his head was pounding, and everything seemed to be moving in circles. Vegeta looked so helpless, Goku couldn't help but laugh. This was the first time he had ever seen the Sayian prince with his guard down. Vegeta had his eyes closed and looked like he was about to fall asleep any second. "Vegeta, can you move?"Goku asked. Vegeta didn't respond. Goku bent down closer to where Vegeta's head lay and realized he could hear Vegeta snoring softly. He's so stupid! He's the one that wanted to have this stupid competition in the first place thought Goku. Giggling a bit Goku bent down to gather Vegeta into his arms like a baby. Holding Vegeta in his arms Goku realized for the first how small Vegeta really was. Vegeta would probably kill me if he knew that he was being carried like this Goku thought.

After saying his goodbyes to Bulma and the gang Goku headed to Vegeta's room. It was a small white room with no decorations on the walls. There was a single bed in the corner where Goku gently set Vegeta down. Goku realized that while he watched Vegeta rest peacefully he was very handsome when he wasn't pouting or holding his arms crossed against his chest. Goku began to remove Vegeta's armor so that it was a little easier for him to sleep. After taking off his chest plates Goku glanced at Vegeta's muscular body, his eyes lingering a little too long on the small mound between his legs. Goku looked away feeling embarrassed. Why was he looking at Vegeta in such a way? He wondered. It's probably just because I am curious to see if Vegeta's looks the same as mine since we are both Sayian's…yeah that's got to be it. Feeling incredibly nervous Goku stuck out his hand very carefully to where the mound was. His hand was shaking and sweat began to break out over his forehead. His hand was slowly inching closer and closer, and Goku could barely contain himself when Vegeta's body suddenly moved slightly to the left. Mortified Goku yanked his hand back and waited till he heard Vegeta's soft snoring once again.

Feeling brave Goku stretched out his hand in one quick motion. Grabbing it softly Goku's cheeks burned. He had never felt so embarrassed before. Gently he began to run his hand up and down the mound. It started to grow in a matter of seconds and a soft moan escaped from Vegeta's mouth. For a second Goku thought Vegeta might be awake, but as he carefully listened he could hear the sound of faint snoring.

Vegeta was barely conscious. He felt himself stiffen but was too tired and dizzy to figure out why. His eyes refused to open and he tried moving his left hand but it felt incredibly heavy and eventually he gave up. Suddenly Goku felt a wave of yearning come over him. His hand lingered over Vegeta's pants and he found himself inching them off.

Vegeta tried to move, but he couldn't sit up. Feeling his pants being pulled off he knew another person must be doing this, but in the dark he couldn't see who it was. "Stop it before I kill you!" Vegeta mumbled, but Goku ignored him. Goku's mind was now only focused on touching Vegeta. He pulled the pants off and fiercely flung them on the ground. Goku's hand seemed to move on its own as he started rubbing it faster than he had before. Vegeta's body was wiggling around but his rough moans told Goku that he enjoyed it.

"I said stop it! If you keep doing that I am going to…" Vegeta stopped talking as his breathing became rapid and his cheeks flushed. Goku kept rubbing, and finally felt Vegeta stiffen one last time as he released. Panting Vegeta tried to pull himself up. He felt a little less dizzy and swung a fist at the person who had just violated him. Goku easily dodged the fist, but suddenly felt very guilty as he looked at Vegeta's helpless body.

He rushed out of the room, curling his fists into balls. What came over me? Why would I do that to Vegeta? Goku wondered. Luckily Bulma's house was huge so Guku quickly found an empty room to stay in. After all he had experienced tonight he couldn't stomach the thought of going back home to ChiChi and Gohan. After exploring the huge empty room Goku decided that he would take a shower and try and get some sleep. He quickly pulled off his clothes and left them lying in a heap on the bathroom floor as he got into the shower. The warm water relaxed his muscles and Goku's heart rate finally started to slow down. Feeling overwhelmed Goku brought his hands up to his face, he could still smell Vegeta's release on them. Feeling guilty he quickly washed his hands and body. Tears started to form in Goku's eyes as he realized that he might have just ruined his friendship with Vegeta. How could I have been so stupid? He thought. After getting out of the shower he stood naked in front of the large bathroom mirror…"What have I done?" Goku said a loud. Feeling ashamed of himself he pulled on his boxers and sprawled out on the large bed. After staring at the ceiling for several minutes Goku finally drifted off to sleep.


End file.
